Twin Stars: Adventure Series I
Two cosmic adventurers are in a tricky scenario and must work together. By rolling and manipulating dice for special abilities and combos, you can be the one that guides them to victory. Twin Stars: Adventure Series I is a Button Shy wallet game released in 2017 as a compilation of previous Twin Stars adventures. The game takes place in the Pocket Universe, a science fiction setting shared by several other titles. Button Shy Games released over 3000 copies of tiny Twin Stars sets (a full game is 1 scenario & 2 characters) via Kickstarter stretch goals and Patreon monthly rewards. Some were sent out in huge numbers (Rule The World) and some were in very limited numbers (Stop The Virus). In 2017, these were gathered together and packaged up with extra cards to make Twin Stars: Adventure Series I. This group of 6 scenarios and 12 characters makes for 396 unique combinations and tons of solo replayability. Syzygy rules for a campaign mode style of play are also available. A sequel, Twin Stars: Adventure Series II,is slated for release in 2018. Scenarios Scenarios included in Twin Stars: Adventure Series I include: * Escape the Brig - Tunnel your way out of confinement... but watch for the guard! * Hunt the Bounty - Catch a fugitive you have finally cornered in a star system. * Rule the World - The galaxy is yours! ...But first, repel the forces of the Liberation! * Confine the Quarks - Make a scientific breakthrough on a shoestring budget. * Stop the Virus - EMERGENCY - OUTBREAK DETECTED - PATIENTS INCOMING... * Steal the Plans - Embark on a mission of stealth, evasion, and subterfuge. Expansions Three Droid Assistant cards were offered during the original Kickstarter project as stretch goals, each being unlocked one at a time. After the Kickstarter, the droids are available to buy for an additional $2. Series I Droid Assistants Droids generally help you along the way but with a potential downside if they malfunction! They add an interesting "third character" to any Twin Stars scenario, giving you something else to think about and manage. The series I droids are: * C.R.A.N.K. * MC-CY (Mickey) * Domino 2-5 Notes: The droid assistant cards are "half-sized" cards, measuring at: 2.5" x 1.75" or 63mm x 44mm. MC-CY first appeared in That Snow Moon Syzygy Mode - by Mike Mullins "You need to pay off your debt to the Grosksh before it's too late. Time is tight and resources are running out. Guide 3 characters through a series of scenarios that carry over into each other''"'' Syzygy Mode is a campaign that allows you to play multiple scenarios one after another, in a nice and interconnected way. Series I Syzygy mode was not mentioned on the main Kickstarter campaign page for Twin Stars, but was announced as a "give away" as a "thank you" for reaching 700 backers in Update #2. The PnP version of Syzygy Mode can be downloaded for free from pnparcade.com Characters Characters included in Twin Stars: Adventure Series I include: * Inzill Mey - A razor-sharp Dey-Id from the caves of Delling. * Strezelsior - A nerved-out Onwodak from the Wim Star. * Stag Solar - A trigger-happy exohuman from the Roza System. * Bood - A rare blue Blakga from the Yer-Froom wilds. * Grant Rockgardner - A farmboy from Agiland, unaware of his ancestral powers. * Roux Jaezmina - The brash princess of Wovis, who uses and abuses her royalty. * Kinglan - An Icylite fistfighter, which is the worst kind of fistfighter. * Brenimov-X - A regenerating hitman from the Pulse-Sphere. * Yanfred Jima - A power hungry Uurskwan from Uagan Terminal. * Saaze - A mind-bending Vizzona, bent on dominating the entire universe. * Inpon Gol - A Durollman rock creature found in the lifeponds of Dezzerek. * Fanoobia - A loud, shrieking Quassian tentacle creature. Beware. Deluxe Game The deluxe version of the game adds to the wallet game the following in a small zippered pouch: * 4 dice (2 smaller, 2 larger) * 30 custom tokens (double-sided, punch-out cardboard) FAQ A FAQ is available for Twin Stars I and Twin Stars II. Videos Twin Stars Series I play-through videos: External Links * Button Shy Games Entry * BoardGameGeek Entry Category:2017 Games Category:Mike Mullins Category:Jason Tagmire Category:1 Player Games Category:Pocket Universe Category:Luke Milton